The present invention relates generally to systems, arrangements and methods for tracking the position of and/or guiding an underground boring tool during its operation and more particularly to tracking the position of the boring tool in a coordinate system using magnetic field intensity measurements either alone or in combination with certain physically measurable parameters. Positional information may then be used in remotely guiding the boring tool.